


Is My Heart Broken or Am I In Love?

by Anonymous



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution
Genre: Anti-Android Sentiments (Detroit: Become Human), Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Chris Miller Ships It, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Every Trope Cause Yes, Everyone Has Issues, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gavin Reed Swears, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, Good Friend Tina Chen, Hurt Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Gavin Reed, Serious Title Fluffy Story, Smut, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, Undercover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Gavin Reed and RK900 are partners, now matter how much the human confuses and irks Nines. Why does Gavin Reed rarely call him by his name? Why does Gavin Reed curse and smoke yet cry during animated movies for children? And most important, why does Gavin Reed make Nines's thirium pump beat out of sync?
Relationships: Hank Anderson/ Connor (implied), Kara/Luther (Detroit: Become Human), Tina Chen/Original Female Character(s), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 11
Kudos: 72
Collections: Anon Works, Fanfic Anonymous, anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AKA the author loves tropes and will do my damnedest to fit them all in a fluffy undercover fic

_ Loading………..Loading……..System Coming Online.  _

_ Detroit, 06:00 AM, In Bedroom Assigned To Myself.  _

_ Current Tasks:  _

  * _Talk to Connor about repairs_


  * Make tea


  * Try to pet cat outside alleyway


  * Wake Up Gavin



Nines wrinkled his nose slightly as his internal processors whirred quietly to life. His daily morning tasks flashed briefly before his eyes then Nines quickly dismissed them. A dull thud followed by a loud curse alerted Nines Gavin had woken up already. Nines allowed himself a small smile, as much as Gavin complained about having to wake up so early due to a “god damn fucking piece of plastic” the man did seem happier now. The android rose out of bed and sparred a glance at the small collection of plants he was growing in his windowsill. One plant seemed to be dropping slightly, wilting at the edges. With a frown, Nines added  _ Take Care of Plants  _ to his morning tasks. Nines padded out of his bedroom into the kitchen, coming to a surprised stop when he saw Gavin making tea and not sulking in the corner over a bowl of cereal. 

‘Gavin?”

The man jumped, almost dropping his mug. “Christ! Tin can, wear a fucking bell or something!”

Nines tilted his head to one side. “I'm sorry, I was just so surprised to see you awake at such an early hour.”

Gavin turned to Nines, rolling his eyes. “Okay smart ass, no need to get your panties in a bunch just cause I woke up before you for once.”

‘I don’t wear-” Nines quickly stopped himself once he realized Gavin was just being an asshole and his very smug expression. “You being awake so early means something must’ve happened.”

Nines grabbed a mug and not so gently nudged Gavin out of the way with his hip.   
“Hey!”

“So what happened,” Nines continued, ignoring Gavin’s exaggerated yelp. 

Gavin glared at Nines and Nines glared right back over the brim of his tea cup. 

“Why do you even drink that shit, you don’t need to, you plastic prick.” Gavin walked over to the couch and dropped down with a huff. 

“I like the taste,” Nines shot back petulantly. 

Gavin smiled, shaking his head with amusement and Nines’s thirium pump clenched strangely. Something it was doing a lot more now that he was living with Gavin. Maybe something was wrong with his thirium pump? 

“-nes! Hey Nines!”

Nines snapped his head in Gavin’s direction, unaware he had drifted off. ‘Yes Gavin?”

“You spaced out there, low battery or something?”   
“No I-” Nines cut himself off with a sigh. “Something on my mind, it’s nothing important.”

Gavin made a face, he obviously wanted to ask more questions but he didn’t which Nines was grateful for. He really did need to talk to Connor. 

“Fowler wants us in early, apparently since Connor and Anderson out in New York doing fuck all-we are now the assholes who have to deal with android cases.”

“Connor and Anderson are in New York doing special training Gavin,” Nines felt compelled to defend his brother, in a way, but he did smirk when Gavin flipped him off. 

‘Whatever asshole, c’mon we gotta go,” Gavin pretended to shoo Nines off and laughed when Nines turned with a dramatic huff.  _ Again  _ Nines’s thirium pump stuttered and once again Nines stubbornly ignored it. It took Nines exactly six minutes to dress and get ready for the day, he did take extra time to fix his hair since it was especially frustrating. It took another two minutes for Gavin to bang on the door.

“C’mon robo cop let’s goooo.”

Nines smiled to himself, waiting for the exact moment to open the door and Gavin nearly tripped over himself. ‘Ah-fuck!”

The android quickly stepped around the detective and walked to the front door, pivoting on his heel to stare back at Gavin. “Are you coming?”   
Gavin blinked at Nines, opening his mouth but nothing came out. “Asshole!”   
“Yes and we’re going to be late,” Nines broke out into what Gavin described as his ‘shit eating grin’. “Let’s go!”

“Oh, ooh,” Gavin smiled and shook his head. “I’m so going to kill you.”

“Oh no,” Nines said blandly but it was ruined by his soft smile. 

“C’mon Asshole,” Gavin grinned at the android, placing a hand on his back to walk past for the door. The touch sent sparks down Nines’s body and he worriedly made  _ talk with Connor  _ top of his priorities. Why would Gavin touching him affect him so strongly, it never happened with anyone else? It was probably nothing, just a side effect of deviancy.


	2. Chapter 2

_ Detroit Police Station, 7:14 AM, In Gavin’s Car _

“It’s too fucking early,” Gavin grumbled for the tenth time and when Nines told him so Gavin threw an old candy wrapper at him. Nines caught the wrapper effortlessly and threw it right back at Gavin. 

“Alright fuck you too tin can,” Gavin snorted, getting of his car. 

The pair walked into the precinct and Gavin made a beeline for his desk.    
“Either I’m still drunk from last night or is that Gavin Reed early!?” Tina leaned back in her chair, making an exaggerated face of surprise. 

“You’re still drunk.”

“Nah, I think it’s a body snatcher.” Chris popped his head up from behind his computer and grinned at Gavin.

“Fuck off Chris.”

“C’mon Gavin, you love me!”

“No, not really.”

“Yikes,” Tina sucked in a breath, “That’s harsh Reed.”

“That’s me, the asshole.” Gavin sat down in his chair, happily returning the middle finger Chris gave him from across the room. Tina laughed then turned to Nines.    
“Good morning!”

“Hey wait a minute,” Gavin leaned forward in his chair, “How come you're so nice to him? I’ve known you longer!”   
“Yeah but he’s cuter.”

“She’s not wrong!”   
“Okay,” Gavin said loudly, swiveling around to glare at Chris. “Thank you peanut gallery.”

“That’s not true, Gavin is aesthetically pleasing too,” Nines protested, sitting down at his desk across from Gavin. He didn’t notice the light blush spread across Gavin’s face or the look Tina gave his partner. Nines had barely begun to look at the case files when Fowler called him and Gavin into his office, looking troubled. 

“Look Fowler, whatever it is I didn’t do it.”

Fowler sighed, looking tired. “I’m assigning you to a case, there’s been a report of an android murdered at the Eden Club.”

“Eden Club, that place is still a thing?” Gavin blinked in surprise, looking at Nines. 

Nines shrugged. “There were sex clubs before androids, Gavin, it makes sense they would still exist.”

“Reed,” Fowler raised his voice slightly, making Nines and Gavin look at the captain. “This case-there’s red ice.”

“Shit,” Gavin muttered and shared a look with Fowler Nines didn’t understand. “Got it, let’s go tin can.”

Nines wanted to ask Gavin what Fowler meant by red ice but the detective was already out the room and Nines had to jog to catch up.

“Gavin, what did Fowler mean by red ice?”

“Red Ice?” Tina looked up from her computer, her fingers froze on the holographic keyboard. 

“Yeah, Fowler assigned me and Nines to a case that-”   
“There was a dead android found in the Eden Club,” Nines interrupted Gavin, smirking when Gavin flipped him off. “Fowler said something about red ice being involved?”   
“I was going to say that!”

“You would’ve taken to long, I can be more precise-”

“You can be more of an asshole you know that?”   
“Yes, as you’ve said many times-”

“And I’ll say it again cause you are an asshole!” 

‘Hey Chris!” Tina shouted, making Nines and Gavin jump. Nines blushed slightly and took a step back from Gavin, unaware they had gotten closer while arguing. “I think I’m gonna win the bet!”   
“Bet?” Gavin and Nines said in unison. 

“Ignore her, she’s crazy!”

‘Crazy rich,’ Tina said in a sing-song voice. 

Gavin glared at Tina but she just grinned back and winked. Nines smiled to himself when Tina and Gavin started to make faces at each other, sitting down at his desk next to Gavin’s. He pulled up the case and began to analyze it, still slightly confused as to why Fowler made a point to mention red ice being involved. Tina seemed to win the argument because Gavin plopped down with a huff.    
“I don’t know why I call her a friend.”

“I’m sure she thinks the same thing about you,” Nines grinned cheekily, letting Gavin kick his chair. 

“Okay jackass, don’t sass me or I’ll take your batteries. Read the case yet?” Gavin motioned to his own computer. 

“She was a WR400 model named Hannah, another android found her in a private room after she failed to report back at the end of the night.”

“Let’s go question them, looks like the android who found her should be working today.”

Gavin stood up, waving an arm out dramatically for Nines. Nines hurried through the door, giggling to himself when the door closed on Gavin.

“You plastic dick!”   



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Guy being creepy to Nines and brief description of a crime scene where an android was murdered.

_ Eden Club, 8:00 Am.  _

Nines didn’t know if it was especially ironic or convoluted that the Eden Club was a short drive from the police station, but the drive was quick and before he knew it they were walking up to the Eden Club. Gavin looked up at the neon sign and shivered slightly, scowling at the door.

“Are you cold? According to my readings it is currently sixty two degrees Fahrenheit.”

“No you walking thermometer,” Gavin said but his insult was half-hearted. “Places like this always gave me the creeps ya know?”

“These establishments always did,” Nines paused, remembering Connor’s story about the two WR400 androids he had let escape, “Give a sense of unease.”

Gavin scoffed. “You could say that again, c’mon let’s go inside.”

Nines followed Gavin inside, eyes adjusting quickly to the dimly lit interior. The glass tubes Connor had described had since been taken down, instead all the androids who had stayed simply sat on red velvet couches and walked freely around the club. 

“There she is,” Gavin nudged Nines with an elbow, motioning to an android sitting at the bar. Nines started forward but a man staggered in front of him, swaying into his personal space.

“Hey pretty thing, haven’t seen you round here before,” The man slurred heavily, he reeked of alcohol and sweat. “What’s your price hn?”   
“I am here with the DPD,” Nines said curtly, taking a small step back to give more space between him and the man. Gavin stepped closer to Nines, his body was tense like he was ready for a punch. 

The man, in a brief moment of clarity, sneered at Nines and Gavin. “An  _ android  _ in the DPD?! C’mon you’re too pretty for that, what’s your price. I’m sure I could satisfy you,” He drawled out, stumbling over himself slightly.    
“I doubt that,” Nines muttered under his breath. “I am with the DPD, here for investigating a case.”

“Androids don’t belong in the DPD, you’re only good for a fu-ugh!”

Gavin lunged at the man, punching him in the gut. “If you were smart I’d suggest you don’t finish that fucking sentence, but since you’re not.” Gavin roughly shoved the man down onto a red couch. “How about this, leave  _ him  _ and the other androids alone or I’ll kick your fucking nuts up your goddamn throat got it?”   
The man blinked owlishly up at Gavin, opening his mouth like a fish. “Y-yes.”

“Sorry, didn’t hear you,’ Gavin snapped and kicked the part of the couch just under the man’s crotch.    
“Shit! Yes, yes I’m sorry you fucking lunatic!”   
“Fucking piece of shit,” Gavin turned back to Nines, “You okay?”   
“Y-yes,” Nines stuttered slightly, he felt slight heat creep up the back of his neck. “You didn’t have to punch him.”

“Course I did, he’s a fucking slimy bastard,” Gavin smiled his lop-sided smile and Nines’s thirium pump stuttered. 

“We should go question the witness,” Nines eeped out, turning on his heel and walking briskly to the android.   
“Hey wait up tin can!”

The android turned around as the pair got closer, she was ‘dressed’ like all the other Eden androids. A bra and underwear with tall black heels. 

‘Hello, we’re here about the android you found last night,” Nines sat down in the seat across from her, Gavin standing by his side. 

“You’re with the DPD,” She didn’t spare a glance at Gavin, staring at Nines coolly. 

“Yes, we’re assigned to the case,” Gavin said in a raised voice, obviously annoyed at being ignored. The android didn’t acknowledge Gavin had even spoken, still staring at Nines. 

_ Can he be trusted? _

The sudden telepathic voice startled Nines slightly. 

**_Yes._ ** After a beat Nines added  **_I trust him_ ** **.**

She sighed, mouth pursing. “Follow me.”

The android walked away, not even looking behind her to see if Nines and Gavin were following. 

“Charming girl,” Gavin looked at Nines. ‘Are all androids so jackass-ish or am I just lucky?”

“You just bring it out of us Gavin.”

“You are a  _ dick! _ ” 

Nines snickered and hurried after the girl, with Gavin following. She led the pair into a private room with a circular bed at the center and surrounded by mirrors.    
“I’m sorry,” Her posture changed completely once the door was closed,more relaxed and open. “I had to be sure no one could hear us talking, my name is Aniya.”

“I am Nines and this is my partner, Detective Reed.”

“We’re here about the android you found last night.”

Aniya sighed, wrapping her arms around herself, and sat down on the bed. “I was worried about her, she had one more client before she was off. I was going to walk home with her because we both live in New Jericho, but when it was getting late and I was tired. I-” Aniya’s eyes welled up with artificial tears. “I should’ve stayed, I should’ve stayed for her. If I had she wouldn’t be-” Aniya burst into tears, sobbing into her hands. 

Nines and Gavin shared a shocked and slightly uncomfortable look. 

“You should go comfort her,” Gavin whispered, giving Nines a slight push. 

‘Why me?”   
‘You’re an android, she’s an android-”

“And you’re an idiot, what’s your point?”

“I’m sorry,” Aniya sniffled, saving Nines and Gavin from arguing more. “It’s just-I left because it was getting really late and they still weren’t out so I decided to go home. But something felt wrong, that guy she went with, I don’t know what it was but he gave me a bad feeling.”

“So what happened then? How’d you find her,” Gavin questioned, writing down notes in his notepad. 

“I got about half way home before turning back, something just felt off.”

“How did you get back inside?”

“All the employees have access to the back door, we have weird hours so it’s easier if we can all just leave and come in when we have to. So I used the back door and called for Sierra, when she didn’t answer me I tried to go into the room but it was locked from the outside.”

“Is that not normal? I thought doors here could lock, for you know, privacy.”

Aniya shook her head. “They used to lock before, but know all the rooms have lights that go on when the room was occupied and the light to her room was still on, so I just kinda kicked the door in?” She shrugged, looking embarrassed. 

“What happened next?”

“I found her,” Aniya took a shaky breath. “She was just laying there on the bed, she could’ve been asleep except her body-” Aniya’s whole body shuddered and Nines saw her LED flash red. 

“We saw the crime scene photos,” Gavin said quietly, sparing Aniya from having to describe it. 

“She was destroyed and-” Aniya stopped herself and looked up at Nines. “I didn’t say it last night, because they were all humans, but the red ice. It was  _ in  _ her.”

“What?” Gavin and Nines looked at each other, slightly horrified. 

“Her leg compartment, it wasn’t accidentally ripped open, somebody opened it and put red ice in there.”

‘That is disgusting,” Gavin shuddered.

‘Why didn’t you tell the police last night?”

Aniya looked at Nines like he was being especially stupid. “They were  _ human _ . The revolution freed us but to them, we’re still slaves.”

**_Some humans are good._ **

Aniya didn’t respond. She just stared off into nothing. 

“Well,” Gavin cleared his throat. “If you need anything, let us know okay?”   
Aniya still didn’t say anything. 

“Okay,” Gavin drawled out, looking at Nines. “We’ll just, uh, go.”

Gavin quickly ushered Nines out of the room, putting his notepad away. “Let’s go back to the station, look over those crime scene photos again. This place gives me the creeps.”

“For once Gavin, I agree with you. This place is weird.”

“You really know how to make a guy feel special Nines,” Gavin smiled at Nines, bumping their shoulders together. 

‘Only for you,” Nines replied sarcastically, batting his eyelashes. 

“Damn right tin can.” There was a strange edge to Gavin’s voice but Nines couldn’t place it. 

Gavin made sure he was standing between Nines and the man from before, glaring at him as they passed. He even put a hand on Nines’s back, guiding his partner out. Nines prayed his blush wasn’t as bad as he felt, blushing even bluer when Gavin’s hand didn’t budge when they were outside. Gavin kept his hand on Nines back until they reached the car and Nines could feel where Gavin’s hand was like a brand. Shit, there must really be something wrong with his internal coding. What was happening to him?


	4. Chapter 4

“Ah fuck!” 

Nines lazily looked up from his computer, Gavin had been spending the last half hour trying to make a piece of paper into the trashcan across the room. So far he had missed eighty six times. 

“Reed, I suggest if you actually want to make your shot you should move over three inches to the left.”

Gavin paused, glaring at Nines, but scooted over anyway. He drew back and the crumpled piece of paper sailed easily into the wastebasket. 

“You fucker! How long were you gonna let me miss?”   
Nines shrugged and smirked at Gavin. “As long as it was amusing but I did have a question.”

“Alright fuck you too tin can.”

Nines thinks he might be hanging out with Tina and Connor too much because he just grins and winks at Gavin. 

“What,” Gavin clears his throat suddenly. “What’s your question?”

“Red ice, Captain Fowler made it a point to mention red ice being involved.”

Gavin sighed, looking around before sitting on Nines desk. 

“Red ice, it’s kind of a sore subject ‘round here. Anderson was on a special task force about busting red ice a few years ago.”   
“I remember Connor telling me about that, he was very good. Anderson won awards for his work,” Nines nodded. 

“Yeah well, Anderson had a kid. Everything was going great until one night some fucking piece of shit ran a red light and hit Anderson’s car. The car skidded on the ice and rolled over so they all were rushed over to the hospital. The one fucking surgeon,” Gavin huffed, running a hand over his face. “The fucking human surgeon was fucked on red ice, he couldn’t do the surgery.”

“That's why Lieutenant Anderson hated androids,” Nines hummed, he remembered how Connor described the lieutenant when they had first met. 

“Probably but hey look at him now, he has his very own android to f-”

“Gavin!” Nines snapped, blushing bright blue. He really did not want to hear about Connor and Lieutenant Anderson together, even if it was true. 

‘So they are together!”

Nines glared at Gavin. “I don’t know but I do know I don’t want to hear about my brother engaged in relations,” Nines tried to say it as delicately as he could but he still blushed. 

“Cute blush, smurf.”

“Shut up.”   
Gavin laughed and gave Nines an exaggerated wink. “Yes dear.”

A small notification pinged on Nines’s computer and he clicked on it. “Interesting.”

“What’s that?” Gavin hopped off the desk and leaned over Nines to look at the screen. Nines forced his eyes to stay on the screen and not stare at Gavin being so close. 

“There are five other cases of androids being murdered at the Eden Club in a similar fashion to Sierra.”

Gavin put his hand over Nines’s and made him click the mouse. “The oldest case is fourteen months ago, just over a year.”

Nines swallowed a small squeak at having Gavin’s warm hand over his own. “There doesn’t appear to be a pattern to the murders either, they all seem randomly spaced.”

“Except each android had a compartment ripped open. This one-” Gavin pointed to the oldest case- “Had their right arm compartment opened and all the others had some compartment on their body ripped open.”

“Except Sierra is the only one who had red ice,” Nines frowned.

“Maybe a drug deal gone bad? Can you guys even get high?”   
Nines shook his head. “No, red ice and other drugs have no effect on our systems.”

“So the androids aren’t taking the drugs, maybe they’re the dealers?”

“Why would you kill your drug dealer? That seems counterproductive.”

Gavin shrugged and Nines could feel his chest against his shoulders. “Humans are dumb asses.”

“Hey Nines you have a visitor” Chris called. 

Nines looked up and felt Gavin take a step back. He missed the warmth of Gavin’s body against his back. Chris walked over to the pair followed by North, of all people.

“North!?”

“Hi Nines,” The female android smiled at Nines then turned to Gavin, arching a perfect brow. “I'm guessing you’re Gavin Reed.”   
“Yes?” Gavin replied slowly. “Who the hell are you?”

“My name’s North, I helped Markus during the revolution.”

“Oh, Oh! Hi, uh, what are you doing here?”

North sighed, looking at her hands. “I heard about Sierra.”

“I’m sorry, was she your friend?” Nines offered a seat to North and she smiled at him. 

“I didn’t know her well but I remember, before I ran away, she was always really nice to me and everybody else.”

“I’m sorry for your loss.”

“Thank you but,” North shifted in her seat. “That’s not exactly why I’m here.”

Nines and Gavin shared a look. “Why are you here then?”   
“Red ice, there was red ice at the scene wasn’t there.”

“Let’s go somewhere more private, yeah?” Gavin motioned for Nines and North to follow him, looking around the room. He led the androids down the hall into an empty conference room. 

‘Okay spill.”

“Okay,” North took a deep breath. “Before the revolution, when I used to be at Eden Club, there was a lot of red ice. I mean a  _ lot. _ If you wanted red ice you went to Eden Club, there were drug dealers everywhere.”

“I knew red ice was bad, but shit,” Gavin sighed, sitting down next to Nines. 

“Things kinda got better, I think, after the police really started to kick ass on red ice. I had managed to escape so I don’t really know what it was like but I do know things got a lot better.”

“That was when Lieutenant Anderson was on the red ice task force but then-”

“Shit really hit the fan for Hank but cops were still on red ice more than they used to be,” Gavin finished Nines’s thought. “Were androids ever involved?”

North shifted uncomfortably. “Sort of? A lot of androids weren’t deviant yet and I heard stories from other androids who were at Eden Club after me, drug dealers would use androids for the deals.”

“How the fuck would they do that?”   
“Maybe,” Nines thought aloud, “Maybe they would rent the same android? The dealer could rent the android at first, somehow get the red ice on the android, then the buyer would rent that same android.”

“That’s really fucking risky though, I mean-”

“Hey Gavin I, oh,” Chris walked into the room, followed by Tina. He was holding a manila folder. “Sorry, did I interrupt something?”

“Nah, c’mon in. More the merrier,” Gavin waved his friends in. “Chris, Tina, this is North. North, this is detective Chris Miller and Officer Tina Chen.”

Chris waved at North and she awkwardly waved back. 

“Forensics got back with the analysis of the red ice found at the scene,” Chris handed the file to Nines. “What’re you guys talking about?”

“Possible theories,” Nines motioned to North. “North was telling us how she heard of stories about red ice dealers using androids to complete deals.”

“Did they rent the same android?” Tina exclaimed.

“That’s what I was thinking,” Nines nodded.

“See Nines, we’re the smart ones.”

“What about me?”   
“Eh.”

“Tina!” Gavin had a scandalized expression. 

North snickered at their bickering and when Nines looked at her, she waved at the two friends arguing. “They just remind me a lot of my friends.”

Chris gave up trying to interrupt Gavin and Tina who were now arguing about who was the smarter of the two and sat down next to North.

“So how would they use the same android?”

“They must’ve had a strict time table to ensure they both had the same android,” Nines mused, biting his lip. 

“The androids at Eden also had their memory wiped every two hours so it was an easy way to cover up their ass.”

“But how would they get the red ice from person to person and not get caught?”

North shrugged and then paused, her LED turning yellow. “Shit, sorry I just got a message from Markus. Apparently there are some protesters outside New Jericho and being real assholes.”

“Go help Markus, he needs you there,” Nines stood up with North. “Thank you for your help.”

North smiled at Nines and Chris. “Thank you for listening and I hope you catch these fuckers.”   
Gavin and Tina stopped arguing and parted for North. 

“Oh hey North, you’re leaving?”

“Yeah, I have to go deal with some assholes.”   
“Goodluck,” Gavin and Tina said in union. Gavin opened the door for her and North quickly walked out.

“Are you two done,” Chris looked at Tina and Gavin. “Can you two behave?”

“She started it.”

“ _ Gavin. _ ” 

“Tina!”

“Oh my god,” Chris threw his hands up in exasperation. “You guys, the case!”   
Gavin made a face at Tina then sat down next to Nines. “Alright Tin Can, what we got?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tina and Chris are bein' sneakyy

The four had spent the next hour and half talking about possibilities and theories. The red ice analysis had shown that the red ice was more refined, pure. A ‘high end’ version as Chris put it. The red ice was newer, not much was in the system about it. 

“But how would they get the red ice on the android?” Tina groaned, running a hand through her hair. “Someone would’ve had to see it!”

“It could’ve been actually inside the android, didn’t the androids all have open compartments,” Chris looked at Nines and Gavin for confirmation. 

“That’s disgusting.”

“It’s smart,” Nines mused, shrugging when Gavin gave him a horrified look. “It would be an easy hiding place, right in plain sight.”

‘But how,” Tina cut herself off with a groan. “Okay, let’s just say these creepy dudes put the red ice  _ in  _ the compartments of the androids. Even before everyone deviated wouldn’t the androids at Eden have some sort of coding or protocol not to let people just pop ‘em open?”

“Maybe not,” Nines pulled up the photos of all the old cases. “The androids at Eden club were designed to please the human customers so-”

“Maybe the fuckers just said they were into wire play?”

“Wire play?” Nines, Tina, and Chris looked at Gavin strangely, though Tina had an evil glint in her eye. 

“Really Gavin?”

“ _Shut_ _up_ Tina.”

Nines and Chris shared a confused glance but decided it was probably better not to ask. 

“That could be a possibility, say you were into it and then badda bing badda boom, there’s a little storage cubby,” Gavin frowned. “North said the androids had their memory wiped every two hours?”

Nines sat up. “The dealer had to be the last person to rent the android before the two hour reset and the buyer was the first to rent it after!”    
“Okay tin can, no need to sound so excited about it.”

Nines glared at Gavin and he blew a kiss back at Nines. And to Nines’s horror, he began to blush. 

“So we are looking for people who rent the same android in a relatively short period of time and say they are into wire play?”

“The first case happened just before the revolution and the rest happened after,” Chris pointed out, putting all the cases on the display screen. “So maybe these androids were killed because they suspected something or tried to resist.”

“That is a possibility,” Nines agreed, standing to look at the cases. “But all of these androids had their compartments ripped open so this all happened at the end of the deal.”

‘Somehow these fucks get the red ice inside the androids but shit is happening when the buyer tries to take it out,” Gavin turned in his chair to look up at Nines. 

‘So if they kill every android they use, we don’t have any witnesses,” Tina yawned and rubbed her eyes. 

‘But that’s not, unless these dealers are really stupid killing every android you use is gonna make someone notice. We’re investigating it now,” Gavin pointed out. 

“But what are our leads? All these androids look different and there’s no pattern to when they died?” Chris took a sip of his coffee, dodging Gavin’s attempt to steal his coffee. “Get your own coffee Gav!”   
‘We will need to go back to question the workers and look at the security cameras,” Nines looked at Gavin and Gavin groaned, getting up while rolling his eyes. 

“I’ll go ask Fowler.”

“Thank you Gavin.”   
Gavin made a kissy face at Nines then flipped off Chris and Tina. Once Gavin was out of the room, Tina and Chris turned to Nines with matching grins. Nines had the distinct feeling he should run. 

“So Nines, Gavin huh?”

‘I-what?”   
Tina waggled her eyebrows. “You two are good together.”

“I’m happy to have him as a partner and-”   
“What’s your favorite color?”   
Nines blinked in surprise, what was going on with Tina and Chris. “Why?”   
Chris shrugged, trying to look innocent. “Cause we’re friends Nines, I wanna know your favorite color. Mine’s yellow.”   
“I suppose...I do like the color green.”

‘What are you two doing?”

Tina and Chris whirled around like two kids caught doing something they weren’t supposed to. 

“Gavin!” 

Chris threw an arm around Nines’s shoulders but he did have to reach up a bit. “Can’t we talk to our old pal Nines?”   
“Uh huh, sure.” Gavin looked at Tina and she winked at him. 

“C’mon tin can, Fowler said we can go question the androids at Eden Club.” He held the door open for the android and glared at his friends suspiciously before closing the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Octopunk's Detroit: Evolution inspired me to write!I haven't written in a while but inspiration struck so im sorry if anything seems clunky or out of place. It has been a minute since I've written something :)


End file.
